


Bodily Unaware

by mushembra



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Brotherly Love, Connor is best big brother and does his best to help, Desperation, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gavin is a dick, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It's more piss folks, Nines doesn't know how his body works, Nines doesn't know how to deviant and is bad with emotions, Omorashi, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushembra/pseuds/mushembra
Summary: Nines was new to deviancy, and when it comes to functions outside of his role as an investigator, he was unaware of how his body workedSo when Gavin presents a challenge to down an entire cup of coffee out of curiosity of what would happen to the android should he down it, RK900 rises to the challengeToo bad he doesn't realize that what goes in, must eventually come out





	Bodily Unaware

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twinkshish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkshish/gifts).



> A request for Nines piss, and I wanted to deliver on this blessed content
> 
> Because come on, there ain't enough Nines piss

“Hey dipshit. Hey! TIN CAN ASS MOTHERFUCKER!”

Nines fluttered his eyes open, gaze staring forward blankly at the terminal he was interfacing with before glancing up at one Detective Gavin Reed. There was that, as Connor calls it, ‘shit eating’ grin on his face, but what it told the android was that his partner was up to something, something he likely wouldn't approve of. The detective could be rather childish at the best of times, a downright devil at the worst of times, and why the Captain had believed assigning him to such a man was beyond his computing capacity. RK900 was developed to promote efficiency within any justice department he was assigned to, but when it came to Gavin Reed, there was no such thing as efficiency. He was resisting his aid at every turn, but he was given no choice but to tolerate the behavior. Captain Fowler made it abundantly clear he was not going to be given a partner reassignment.

“Is there something I can assist you with, Detective?”

“Yeah, I had a question. What happens if you drink this?”

Nines started minutely at the large cup of coffee that was slammed down in front of him, and he could hazard a guess as to what the detective was getting at. Would it damage him? Would it short circuit him? Honestly, the android didn’t quite know. He knew very little of the inner workings of his systems, rather, those outside what he needed to fulfill his duties as an investigator. Something told him there would be no consequences for consuming the sugary, caffeinated liquid sitting before him, but there was the question of where in his systems it would go. A question for Connor before he decided to—

"Aw, what’s the matter? Too much of a bitch to try? Your big brother did. But I guess you’re just—”

There were many things irrational about Nines’ way of processing now that he was a deviant, and one of those many things is feeling slighted by taunts, and feeling a bit of a competitive nature when it came to he and Connor. Not in a ‘I’m a superior model to you’ sort of way, more in a brotherly competition sort of way as Hank described it. Who could race to a goal faster, who could eat the most before having to vomit it back up (neither of them were willing to ever try _that_ again). And if Connor was willing to take a dare, then he wasn’t going to back down either. So without much more preamble, the android took the warm cup of coffee and chugged it down. And the look of shock on Gavin’s face was quite the satisfying sight. Worth guzzling the whole cup down, though the taste was so tantalizing he almost regrets not taking the time to enjoy it. Almost.

“Well fuck, you didn’t have to drink it like that man!”

“I have work to accomplish, and I wanted to get this little dare out of the way. Are you satisfied?”

Nines watched as Gavin mumbled and walked away, something about ‘fucking androids’, the usual anti-android nonsense. And he was left with an artificial gut full of coffee. It seemed there was some sort of storage in his body for the fluid, though he couldn’t hazard a guess where it was supposed to go now. Surely it couldn’t remain in that artificial stomach indefinitely, but it shouldn’t be a problem to leave the situation be until the end of the work day. He had much to do, and he wasn’t planning on consuming anything else over the course of the day. Allowing the coffee to remain in storage surely wouldn’t cause any problems so long as he dealt with it before too long.

\----------------- 

Nines was starting to believe his initial assessment had been a gross misjudgment. It has been a few hours now (more like an hour and a half, but it certainly felt longer), and there was a steady pressure growing in his lower abdomen. The sensation was growing in intensity, distracting, making it difficult to maintain an interface with his terminal. It was concerning and most likely due to the coffee he’d consumed earlier. The thing was, the android couldn’t sort out why the coffee would cause such a sensation. It wasn’t carbonated, shouldn’t be reacting in any expansive way with any of the fluids or components in his body. So what was this sensation, this pressure, this sense of urgency he was starting to feel take a hold of his system?

Nines let a tense breathe out through his teeth, rubbing a sweaty palm nervously against the top of his slacks. He had to remain calm, he had to keep this to himself. It was bad enough that he allowed Gavin to goad him into the little dare. He should have been the bigger man and not gone through with it, but even the inkling that Connor was willing to stand up to Gavin but he wasn’t was enough to drive him to down the coffee. But that coffee was doing something to him, something that was affecting his systems, and it was concerning at the very least. And at worst…

“Brother? Nines?”

Nines jerked his head up to see Connor leaning forward onto his desk, expression holding concern and surprise. The surprise was likely from the fact he even remotely started in surprise. Even when his attention was diverted primarily to a task, a miniscule part of his processing power allotted to the periphery around him, it was difficult if not next to impossible to catch him by surprise. Seems everything in his systems were going wrong today. How could one cup of coffee affect him so much? He should speak with Connor about it. He should tell him the truth of his folly, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to do so. He should, and could, sort this out on his own. So he offered a tentative and thin smile, not finding himself capable of managing anything more.

“Good afternoon, brother. Is there something you need?”

“You seem a bit…well should I say, off? I just wanted to be sure you were doing well and that Gavin hasn’t been troubling you further.”

“No, he hasn’t. And if he has, it’s nothing I can’t handle, brother mine. He’s just one man and I’ve grown accustomed to his behavior.”

Nines could see how Connor was mulling over his answer, LED spinning a thoughtful yellow, but his brother eventually relented, knowing trying to drag an unseen answer from his lips was going to prove unsuccessful. So he backed down, and RK900 felt a bit of relief to have his secret remain hidden. But that relief brought a relaxation to his tensed synthetic muscles, and a spike in this bizarre urgency he was feeling. He felt the need to cross one of his legs tightly over the other, one hand tugging the waist of his trousers away from his abdomen subtly.

“I assure you, Connor, I am well. I will be finished with my case files that need completion in short order, then we can return home. I’m looking forward to taking Sumo to this park you’ve told me so much about.”

“You’ll enjoy it. It’s peaceful and it’s freeing to just…let go.”

Let go. Nines could feel himself shudder at those words, as if his body were attempting to react to those words that should mean nothing. He found his hand pressing between his legs, and something he felt there confused him. It was something he’s never noticed before, likely because he’s never had a desire to reach a had between his legs before. He tried to keep the panic out of his expression and his voice, removing his hand before rising to his feet, giving a departing nod to his brother.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to take a brief break before continuing my work.”

Nines quickly fled from the office proper, striding quickly down the hallway toward the bathroom for some privacy. Well, the interrogation room was currently vacant, where better to get away when he didn't want to be seen? He quickly opened the door into the viewing room, and once the door was shut behind him, he hastily undid his belt and trousers with no shame to his name to investigate the anomaly he felt through his trousers at his desk. And what he found was something he wasn’t quite expecting. Being an android created solely for the purpose of serving and supporting law enforcement agencies across the country, he wasn’t endowed with genitals, male or female. No android that had no need of them had them, to include his brother. It was just a seamless expanse of plastic, or at least that’s what he originally believed.

Nines now discovered there seemed to be a seam he’d never seen before, a small one that revealed a panel that had opened itself partially without his knowing, and when he activated the panel, it slid away to expose a small sort of pump system with a valve at the very base of where the panel covered the region between his legs. It was peculiar. Why was there need for such a pump and valve system? Such a system was typically installed in machinery that had a need to pump fluids out, but the RK900 had no need for such equipment. He was an android, the only fluid housed within his plastic body was his supply of thirium. He found himself researching his internal network, quickly learning all he can in seconds about human biology. What would his body be emulating? What system and organs would cause such a reaction? Endocrine, cardiovascular, urinary—

Suddenly Nines allowed his search to stall on the information found on the urinary tract system. Fluid intake, kidneys, urinary bladder. And suddenly he knew. He lifted his shirt from his abdomen with a shaking hand, sliding the plastic panels away that covered his internal biocomponents, and what he saw made his breath catch. There was a small vessel housed in his lower abdomen that contained a brown fluid; the coffee he had drank earlier. And the thing was incredibly full, bordering on max capacity. And it was difficult to trace to the beginning of the system to sort out whether there was more that had yet to be processed through his system to join the heavy load already being housed. Theoretically if he didn’t fill the tank any more, then he could hold his fluid indefinitely. That was in theory. But the aching pain that was becoming far more insistent to ignore was making that impossible. He needed to void, he needed to release. Especially if his system hadn't finished filtering everything he's partaken of.

Nines slid all of the panels closed, the one between his legs leaving a circular hole around the valve opened up to allow a purge when it inevitably came. He had a feeling that wasn’t a good sign. If he had to make a guess, it was likely because his systems were capable of purging against his will should the containment vessel reach a capacity that could cause internal damage. Most android systems came with some sort of failsafe function, more for convenience than anything else to the humans that owned them at a time when that was still legal. The RK900 saw this as more of an inconvenience if he was being honest. He was now contending with the reality that he wouldn’t be able to wait until he returned home to sort himself out, and if he didn’t work up the courage to void here at work, then he may inevitably shame himself. He had to come up with a plan, one that didn’t leave him vulnerable, one where his secret could remain his. Because wouldn’t it be just like Gavin Reed to use this against him?

Nines exited the interrogation viewing room, legs crossed tightly as he wriggled his hips subtly. He was growing far beyond capable of keeping his composure. He’s never felt himself start to lose control of his body in such a way. Well, perhaps he did when he first deviated, but that was a sensation that was terrifying and yet freeing all in the same breath. This was merely terrifying and shameful. He was a grown adult (well, android created in the form of a grown adult), he should be able to hold his fluid. And yet until just moments ago he hadn’t even been aware he had a synthetic urinary system. From the size of the containment vessel, it wasn’t meant to hold much, and he’d guzzled down quite the large cup of coffee. It’s possible he’d drank enough to fill it completely, if not overfill it. So holding it may be an impossibility, no matter his willpower and desire to do so. He needed somewhere private, he needed—

“FUCK! YOU COCKSUCKER! OOPH!”

A commotion could be heard coming from the holding cells, and Nines, without much thinking, sprung into action. In a moment he was racing the short length down the hall to round the corner to the cells, and Gavin was wrestling with one of their latest perps. The man had been difficult to apprehend, quick on his feet and made stronger due to a hormonal rage brought on by drug use. He was too much for Gavin to handle, so Nines had to step in and put his superior strength to use. The man had been fairly sedated during his stay at the precinct, but it was quite obvious he was willing to take his chance while outside the cell to be taken to transport to make a break for it. Perps who were drug users always proved to be unpredictable.

Nines was quick to transplant himself between Gavin and his assailant, his face bruised and bloodied by quick and furious punches aimed to maim and disorient. Gavin was only human, easily broken. RK900 was sturdy, and the shouting and flying fists did little to effect him. He was quick to aim for the man’s legs, swooping them out from underneath him. The perp went down with a disgruntled yell, the android easily able to flip him over on his back before slapping a pair of cuffs back on his wrist. How he managed to snap the chain on his original cuffs (still attached to his wrists) was beyond him. Adrenaline in humans truly was a force to be reckoned with it seems.

“Fuckin’ prick! Shit…augh…”

“Detective Reed, I advise you take yourself to the infirmary to have your injuries attended to.”

“Just a few fuckin’ bruises, nothing to worry your plastic ass over.”

“Regardless, you should at least do us all the decency of having the bleeding from your nose staunched to keep the floor clean.”

Nines watched Gavin leave with a grumble, then he lifted himself off of the now restrained suspect before ensuring he was safely escorted away to the transportation vehicle. It was after his own fight or flight simulated responses started deactivating that his previous problem finally reasserted itself in a sharp pain to his lower abdomen. He was full, that’s the conclusion he came to describe this sensation. He felt entirely too full, and an indicator in his visual HUD informed him that he was merely a minute away from an emergency purge. He had to set aside his reservations and concerns that his new biological (?) needs would be used against him, lest he shame himself in the middle of the precinct. It was now or never.

Nines rushed to the bathroom, legs squeezed together in an attempt to hold in his fluid. He had to make it. He just had to. Just a few moments longer. He entered the bathroom, having undone his belt just outside the door, then made for an unoccupied stall. In a swift motion he ripped his pants and underwear down before slamming himself down on the toilet, then he relaxed, closed his eyes, let go…or at least made an attempt to. Yet for however much he tried to relax, his containment vessel wouldn’t void. Not a single drop passed through the valve, which seemed firmly closed. And if it was closed off, there was nothing he could do to relieve himself. His fluid was held trapped within his body.

“I…”

Why couldn’t he void? Nines pressed his fingers reflexively against his abdomen where the vessel was, and his sensors mocked the feeling of pressing against that full component, increasing his desperation, increasing the pressure enough to make an obscene, desperate moan escape his lips. He wriggled on the toilet seat, toes curling in his shoes, face contorting in pain and confusion. He just needed relief, why wasn’t he releasing?

**ERROR! Purge sequence suspended due to code conflict. Please resolve priority function before purge initiation.**

“No…please, just—”

If Nines were human, he knew his face would be paling at the realization his body was keeping him from voiding. He was physically incapable for reasons unknown to him, and it was alarming. He couldn’t keep the panic from flooding his system, and the instinct to hide as he always did when overwhelmed started kicking in. It was his go to when his emotions started to become too much. He was never made to adapt to deviancy, to understand human social interaction and nuances. It was always far too much to handle. He needed help. He needed Connor. And yet he was much too ashamed to ask his brother for his assistance in this. It was his fault he’d allow it to go on for too long, for drinking the coffee. So foolish and naïve in all things human he was.

Nines couldn’t take sitting on the toilet a moment longer. It was absolute torture. He stood on shaky legs, pulling his pants back up, but he couldn’t stomach the thought of redoing them or his belt. The pressure was far too unbearable as it was. And without the relief he so desperately needed, the android exited the bathroom, slinking away without notice to the stairs the led down to the archive room. It was seldom used throughout the day, the most private place he could find in the precinct. Oh what was he to do? He needed relief, so desperately needed it, and yet it wouldn’t come, that error taunting him in the corner of his visuals.

“Oh please, make it stop. I…need…”

Nines reached his hand into his pants, fingers pressing against the valve that refused to open, as if some instinct were trying to tell him to maintain his dignity when he wanted nothing more than to let go. He just needed to let go. He was panting, sweating (wondering why he was given the capability to sweat or how it was possible), writhing against the wall with his frantic need. He needed help. He needed—

“Brother?”

Nines lurched his head up, coming face to face with Connor. And there was no hiding from him. His brother would know, now knew, that there was something very wrong, that he was a pitiful model that had not the slightest clue how his own body worked, that he couldn’t even hold his own fluid. The shame forced his eyes away, but a kind hand rested on his shoulder, nothing but love and fondness radiating from the older unit.

“You’ll cause yourself damage if you continue to hold it.”

“I…can’t…release…”

Nines couldn’t help the distressed whine that tore from his throat, and he could feel those eyes scanning over him, diagnosing his systems. He didn’t know whether he should be unnerved or hope that Connor would catch something he missed. Suddenly comforting arms wrapped around him, arms that were loose enough to allow him to dance about like the child he was behaving the part of. He couldn't keep still, couldn't calm a body that was holding itself hostage.

“Ssshhh, calm down. You’re far too tense. Your fight or flight responses are still engaged and taking priority. They never fully deactivated. You need to relax.”

Nines hid his face against the crook of his brother’s neck, and shameful tears started leaking into Connor’s jacket. A gentle hum then drifted to his ears, a soft melody that has been used before to soothe nightmares he didn’t know he’d be able to have. He could feel tension starting to bleed from his synthetic muscles, body starting to sufficiently calm from his encounter with the perp. The error blipped a few times before finally vanishing from his HUD much to his relief, but with this turn of events came the inevitable he could no longer hold back. It started with a trickle of warmth he felt against his fingers, and the androids eyes widened, body starting to thrash against Connor to break away from him.

“L-Let g—”

“Yes, let go. Go ahead, brother. You’re harming yourself. It’ll be alright.”

That was apparently all the permission his body needed, and before Nines could protest further, his body started purging in full force. The fluid splashed against the stairs below them, loud and echoing through the stairwell. And he couldn’t help but cry in relief and embarrassment. But his brother was there, shushing him, muttering words of love and encouragement.

"I c-couldn't...I'm sorry..."

"It was an accident. You didn't know."

Nines looked at his brother's hand, synthetic skin pulled away to interface. Of course he had interfaced, so that he may fully understand how this could transpire. There was no hiding from Connor. But maybe it was for the best. He knew deviancy in ways the RK900 was having the hardest time trying to comprehend. It took far too long for his small vessel to empty, but the fluid finally eased in it's flow, and the urgency finally ebbed away, leaving nothing but relief. He was soaked, wishing beyond hope that he could vanish into the smallest speck possible.

"Brother...may we go home?"

"Yes...lets go home and get you cleaned up, hm?"

Nines allowed his brother to guide him back up the stairs, trying his very best to block prying eyes from observing what had happened for too long. They did, however, take a moment to stop by Hank's desk, and he had a knowing look in his eyes, as if he'd dealt with this before.

"There's a...mess on the stairs. Could you...?"

"Yeah, no problem, kid. You ok, Nines?"

Nines nodded mutely, eyes downcast, but there was that same love in the old lieutenant's eyes that he saw in his brother's. No judgement, no cruel, biting words. He didn't deserve it, but he was grateful all the same. He still had a lot to learn about being a deviant and becoming as his brother said human (how could he become human when he was an android?). But with people like his brother and Hank in his life, maybe becoming a deviant would be worth it in the end, no matter the mishaps.


End file.
